


The Night Breakers

by Delphine_Le_Dauphin



Series: Welcome to the Masquerade [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence (Persona 5), Crossover, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Persona 5 & Ouran High School Host Club, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphine_Le_Dauphin/pseuds/Delphine_Le_Dauphin
Summary: Tired of seeing Tamaki suffer at the hands of his grandmother, Kyouya posts a heist request on the infamous Ask-A-Thief Channel to have her heart changed before she can further attempt to ruin her grandson's happiness.With some of them involved on a personal and/or emotional level, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts are ready to take on the challenge!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Persona 5 & Ouran High School Host Club Crossover, inspired by 'Persona 5 The Animation: The Day Breakers'.
> 
> Declaimers: I don't own the fandoms and characters used in this fic, just the idea behind it. I don't write to make money, just to share my works with you all.

_‘This is not going to work…’_

That’s what Kyoya Ohtori, third son of the wealthy Ohtori family, thought as he re-read the message on his computer screen for the umpteenth times, grey eyes scanning the lines in search for anything that could tip off who the sender was. He could not allow himself that.

Because Kyoya was about to send a heist request to the infamous Ask-A-Thief Channel, the site rumored to be controlled by the equally infamous Phantom Thieves of Hearts that had been such a big hit around the media lately.

As rational and cynical as he was, Kyoya wasn’t prone to believe such things as urban legends, especially those regarding Robin Hood-esque figures that supposedly went around ‘stealing’ people’s hearts to make them change their minds about their misdeeds.

And yet, if what the media had said up until that point was right, those so-called ‘Phantom Thieves of Hearts’ had been responsible for stealing various people’s hearts and made them confess their so-far well-covered crimes.

Plus (Kyoya will forever blame Tamaki for instilling such romantic thoughts in his brain), the idea of a group of people out there fighting against injustice sounded… appealing.

With one last glance at the computer screen, Kyoya clicked the ‘Post’ button. Now, the only thing to do was wait and see.

* * *

On a Sunday morning in late November, Goro Akechi was woken up from his slumber by the insistent, continuous beeping sound of his cellphone. Muttering curses under his breath about forgetting to turn off the blasted thing, he buried his head further into the pillow, trying to will the fastidious sound away and slip back into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

The cellphone kept beeping away worse than a hungry baby bird demanding food for several more minutes, so it was with a growl that Goro roused, muttering more curses as he sat up on his bed, rubbing his sleep-heavy eyes and running a hand through his bedhead before grabbing his phone, squinting his eyes in the dark against the bright light of the screen.

There were two notifications, one from the Phan-Site Request Channel ( **1 unread message** ) and another from the Phantom Thieves SNS Group Chat ( **20 unread messages** and more coming).

Groaning, Goro tapped the notification, automatically accessing to the SNS System app and tapping furiously without even bothering to read the previous messages.

**[SNS System: PT Group Chat]**

**[From: Goro]** _The hell are you guys awake at 7 am on a Sunday?! Are you all insane?!_

 **[From: Akira]** _Haven’t you read the latest heist request in the Phan-Site?_

 **[From: Goro]** _Nope._

 **[From: Goro]** _Too busy checking why you guys were spamming the group chat this early in the morning._

 **[From: Yusuke]** _Go read it then. You’ll understand…_

Raising an eyebrow, sleepiness partly wiped away by curiosity, Goro tapped the Phan-Site notification, inserting the required password (each Phantom Thief had a specific one to access it) before the site blinked to life on the phone screen, automatically opening the post Akira had been talking about…

“ _Dear Phantom Thieves of Hearts,_  
_I have a friend whose grandmother is very cruel. She treats them like filth because they’re the lovechild of their parents, not letting them see either their father nor their mother, and my friend is just too kind to call her out for her obvious abuse._  
_This friend of mine… they may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but they’re genuinely nice and caring… they don’t deserve such poor treatment at the hands of a bitter old woman just for how they were conceived. A few weeks ago, she nearly crossed the line and I’m worried it won’t be the last time she attempts something like that._  
_Please, change her heart before it’s too late. For both her and her grandchild._ ”

Goro stared at the phone screen displaying the request for several minutes, any trace of sleep gone as his heart beat faster and faster with each line he read. Now he understood perfectly why the others were being so chatty so early on a Sunday morning (even Akira, who cherished those few precious extra hours of sleep he managed to get on Sundays even more so than Goro did in his days off).

**[SNS System: PT Group Chat]**

**[From: Goro]** _Fuck…_

 **[From: Makoto]** _Biggest understatement of the year._

 **[From: Haru]** _I may have an idea about who the person the sender’s been talking about could be…_

 **[From: Ann]** _You do, senpai?_

 **[From: Akira]** _Let’s not talk about it over the phone, it’s not safe._

 **[From: Akira]** _Let’s meet at Leblanc in… one hour?_

 **[From: Ryuji]** _Wasn’t the café supposed to be closed today? O.o_

 **[From: Futaba]** _Duh, Akira’s got the keys._

 **[From: Futaba]** _And Sojiro said it was okay for us to hang out there as long as we don’t use too much supplies._

 **[From: Goro]** _You better have coffee ready by the time we’re there!_

 **[From: Akira]** _That was a given ^_^_

 **[From: Akira]** _Okay then, see you all guys in a while._

* * *

One hour later, eight teenagers (plus a cat) were all sitting together at a table in the attic of Café Leblanc (which doubled as their leader’s bedroom whenever it wasn’t used for meetings), each of them sipping a cup (or, in the cat’s case, lapping from a plate) of their favorite coffee to chase away the last vestiges of sleep as they got ready to discuss their latest heist (provided there would be one, given that they still needed to see whether the sender’s worries were well-funded and the request wasn’t either a prank or a trap).

“So, Haru-senpai” Akira began, sipping a cup of black coffee with a hint of chocolate “you said that you might know whom the sender was talking about.”

“Yes” Haru nodded graciously, taking a delicate sip of coffee with cream and sugar “It may be an underclassmate from my previous school.”

“Oh, that’s right, before attending Shujin Academy you went to Ouran Academy.” Makoto commented as she sipped her latte.

“You mean, that posh ‘elite private school’ for rich kids in Bunkyo?” Futaba asked, wrinkling her nose from above the rim of her sugarless cup of milk coffee.

“Believe it or not, but I attended that school all through kindergarten, elementary and junior high.” Haru said with a small giggle and a fond smile “Then, halfway through my junior year of senior high, about one year and a half ago, Father had me transfer to Shujin Academy.”

“Why, if I may ask?” Ann inquired, eyes shining with both worry and curiosity as she sipped her extra sugary milk coffee “Did something happen?”

“Nothing serious, don’t worry” Haru reassured, her giggle turning into a small laughter “He simply heard rumors about a so-called ‘host club’ that took place after school and had me move away before my ‘honor’ could be ‘besmirched’.”

Morgana startled, nearly flipping their plate of milk “A host club inside a school? You can’t be serious, Lady Haru!”

“Oh, I am, Mona-chan.” Haru laughed, clearly enjoying the startled look on the cat’s face “I went there a few times.”

A deafening silence took over the small room as eight pair of eyes fixed on the young heiress, wide in shock and clearly demanding an explanation.

“Haru. Explanation. Now!” Makoto and Ann, on the other hand, weren’t so quiet in demanding explanations, even for two different reasons (Makoto out of jealousy, Ann for gossip’s sake).

All traces of hilarity disappeared from Haru’s face as the heiress looked down “I was… very lonely… and had no one to talk to… Father was either busy or ignoring me, and my nannies couldn’t understand…” she said in a somber tone “Those boys, on the other hand, were always very kind, they’d listen to me and offered me comfort whenever I was feeling down… especially the Club President… making people happy was his mission…”

She looked up suddenly, sadness replaced by fierce determination “That’s why I’m sure that whoever sent that request was talking about Tamaki Suou and his grandmother Shizue.”

“Wait a minute... Suou as in ‘Suou Enterprises’? One of the wealthiest multimillionaire companies of Japan?” Goro asked, eyes wide as he absorbed the information. He had read a few articles regarding the members of that family through the years: the matriarch’s only son divorcing his wife after discovering she was having an affair with a business rival, the arrival of a teenage son nobody knew he had up until then… could it be that this ‘Tamaki’ and the previously unknown son were the same person?

"Indeed." Haru nodded "The company's President is Tamaki-kun's father, Yuzuru-san, but the one truly in charge is Yuzuru-san's mother, Shizue-san, the company's CEO and matriarch of the Suoh family. She took over the company all by herself after her husband's passing many years ago, and has been running it with an iron fist ever since. One of the most stubborn and cold-hearted women you could ever meet."

"So, going by what's written in the request, this 'Tamaki' should be the 'lovechild' it's talked about..." Goro mused aloud, already feeling a pang of sympathy towards the Suoh heir.

Haru nodded "Tamaki-kun told me once. His mother is a French woman, Anne-Sophie de Grantaine, whom his father met during a business trip in Paris. Apparently, Yuzuru-san was planning to marry her legally as soon as he divorced his wife, but Shizue-san discovered their affair and forbade Tamaki and his mother to ever set foot in France."

"Yet, here Tamaki is, sole heir of the Suoh fortune..." Goro mused, stroking his chin with a thoughtful expression "I presume it's due to the fact that his father divorced his first wife without producing anymore heirs..."

"You presume right, Goro-kun. Although there's more to it." Haru added, setting her empty cup on the table "Apparently, Shizue-san was so angry at her son for defying her that the condition she put for Tamaki-kun to come to Japan and be raised as the Suoh heir is that he never sees his mother ever again... and given that the de Grantaine business went near bankrupt just as Anne-Sophie's health deteriorated in such a way that she needs expensive medical treatement, Shizue-san offered her enough money to pay for her medical expenses and live a pretty decent life... however, she will immediately stop paying for Anne-Sophie's health if Tamaki even tries to contact her."

"That's disgusting!" came Yusuke's unusually loud and forceful response, heightened by the way he all but slammed his empty cup on the table, causing it to rattle violently "Taking a child away from his mother is already a bad thing, but forbidding him to contact her even if he just wants to check up on her to make sure she's still alive... that's unforgivable!"

"And to make things worse, she really does treat him as poorly as the request implies." Haru continued, seemingly unfazed by Yusuke's reaction "A few weeks ago, I went with Father to Ouran for their annual Fair, and Shizue-san was there as well. Can you believe that she called him 'filthy child' in front of everyone? And then she tried and force him into an arranged marriage with the promise to let him see his mother again..."

"And what about his father? Can't he do anything about this situation?!" Akira spoke for the first time ever since her started the meeting. To a stranger's ear, his voice may have sounded as neutral as always. But the Phantom Thieves, who knew him well, could detect the subtle fury hiding beneath it. It was the ice-cold fury that would have made Shadows kneel over and beg for their lives.

"He's probably in the same situation as his son." Goro pondered, his voice calm even though the way he was clenching his hands in tight, shaking fists over his tights gave away his distress.

"That's no excuse for not standing up for his own son!" it was Ryuji's turn to make his opinion loudly known, with Ann and Futaba nodding their agreement, their facial expression varying shades of fury and disgust.

"Still, it's Shizue-san the root of the problem." Makoto pondered, voice tight with barely suppressed rage.

Akira didn't need to ask if the others agreed to accept the request. He could clearly see their collective answer in the way they reacted to Haru's story.

Soon, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts would be stealing Shizue Suoh's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially supposed to be a one-shot like my previous stories, but I got so into the idea that I decided to make it a three-shot.  
> Stay tuned for the Shadow Boss Fight in Mementos... and what an epic boss battle it'll be!


End file.
